


Kōtō No

by KingOfHearts709



Category: anime - Fandom
Genre: Anime, F/M, Japanese, idfk, just meh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sairento Heddofon is different.<br/>Neko Otoko is different.<br/>Therefore, they are the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Silent

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I was just looking through my stories and found this. Here you guys go. xoxo

Sairento Heddofon.  
Silent headphones.  
Every one of the people she stood by quietly knew who she was, but if you asked her what those people’s names were, she couldn’t tell you. Anyone who didn’t know her wasn’t going to, and she kept it that way.  
“What’s your name?”  
Head tilt, blank face, silent word.  
“Sarah?”  
Silent.  
“Sharon?”  
Silence.  
“Won’t you tell me?”  
Silently.  
Each teacher of her school noticed her as intelligent, but nothing more. If you asked the teachers what she liked to do, they couldn’t tell you. Anyone who did know would always know, and they kept it that way.  
“Can you answer the question?”  
Head tilt, blank face, silent word.  
“Can you tell me your answer?”  
Silent.  
“Do you know the answer?”  
Silence.  
“Won’t you tell me?”  
Silently.


	2. Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one! xoxo

She did something different today.  
She wore something different today.  
Cat ears.  
Black fur.  
No headphones.  
Sairento walked towards the group. She could hear words being spoken and forced back and forth between others. One turned to face her, then two more, until most everyone was looking.  
“She’s listening.”  
“She can hear us.”  
She looked over the crowd as her bag dropped on the ground. She stared and didn’t move. The bell chimed through the air and everyone dispersed to the appropriate locations.  
“I think you dropped this.”  
Head tilt. Blank face. Silent word.  
“Here.”  
Silent.  
“Take it.”  
Silence.  
“You look cute anyways.”  
“Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome.”


	3. Silently

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one! Thanks for reading! xoxo

“My name’s Neko Otoko, by the way.”  
Head tilt.  
“I don’t know your name, though.”  
Blank face.  
“What’s your name?”  
Silent words.  
“You don’t have to tell me.”  
Confusion. Emotion expressed through the disunderstanding of phrases.  
“Sairento Heddofon.”  
“I like that name.”  
Curiosity. Emotion expressed through the desire to know more.  
“I do too.”  
“You’re funny.”  
Acknowledgement. Emotion expressed through the knowledge of knowing something. The bell rings somewhere from a distance.  
“Bye, Sairento.”  
Happiness. Emotion expressed through the feeling of being happy.  
Smile.


End file.
